Ten Years for You To Live
by elizabethbane
Summary: Another little SorAy oneshot. Specifically for Drangon'sHost, I hope I didn't disappoint! Summary: "For two years, for ten, for a hundred. I'll do it just to be able to love you," I cupped her face, praying to any diety that would listen that she'd understand," I will do it. Just please, let me."
1. Ten Years

**Yay, finally got around to this!**

 **Okay, first request, that might get more attention, maybe. . .heh. This is for Dragon'sHost who requested that I write something about how Angel still uses parasitic magic, even though she's good now. Preferably from Gray's POV or at least dealing with them as a couple.**

 **Here you go, and please don't kill me.**

 **Also, in case this wasn't obvious, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. AT ALL.  
**

* * *

It was a horrible masterpiece he saw while watching her fight. That long white-blue hair streaming, that angelic glow that surrounded a voluptuous body, and of course, the brown black eyes sparkling with hidden malice. Sure, she was doing good now, but everyone knew that that group would never fully give up their joy of hurting others. Their motives had just changed, from destroying to protecting.

But no matter how much his angel promised him she'd always protect what they had, she kept those. . .monsters around. The pair had had multiple fights about it, ever since they started dating and had gotten married, and it was high time they resolved it. His view was that she should jus learn a new magic, or go back to her old one where calling out her helpers didn't also suck away their time together. She of course saw that none of those previous celestial beings would ever trust her again, no matter who she loved and saw as family, and these ones were more powerful anyways. It was foolish to try and relearn magic when she had the perfect one at her disposal.

As for the live sucking thing? She was willing to sacrifice anything should the cost of protecting her little family call for it. _'But Angel'_ he'd tell her, _'Is leaving us behind really worth it?'._ Her answer was always, _'Yes Gray, it really is.'_ and that would be the end of it. He wanted to know why though, for Mavis sakes, they were _married_! And sure they hadn't talked kids yet, but it was clear they both wanted one, so why was she so stubborn on the fact that her life needed to be thrown away beforehand?!

It was frustrating, as he lay in their bed missing her. The Oracion Seis had left the day before to deal with a potentially dark guild in the northern forest, and she had left with a kiss and a whispered promise to be careful. Basically the same thing Cobra had given Lucy, and Midnight to Erza. The same routine every time, the same worrying about how many years she would use up in her fight.

* * *

It was a week later that he got his answer. They had been back for a day, and that time was spent with friends or lovers, or just themselves. That was how he found her, in the middle of a flower field, just laying among the white and yellow petals. "You know what these are called?" she asked up to him. He shook his head, knowing she'd see it. "Hmm. . ." her pink lips smiled, half laughing, "they're Angel's Trumpets. They live for about ten years."

That was her answer. She'd known I'd be asking, and she hadn't given me the chance, just to show that I could never predict her. And I couldn't, but that didn't mean I would give up. Not for the next ten years at least.

"Then marry me."

"What?"

I knelt down, right by her gorgeous dark eyes, "then marry me. I'll give you a ring made out of one of these flowers, and when it's dead in ten years, then you can go and leave me. But only then, okay? Just marry me."

She sat up, and I could finally see the small tears that rolled down her cheeks. "You're so selfish, you know that? What if I don't want to? What if the flower dies early? We both know that nothing in our world is for sure."

"I know, but you do, and it won't, and maybe most things aren't, but I know for certain that I love you Angel. I love you, and if to love you means keeping a flower alive then I'll do it. For two years, for ten, for a hundred. I'll do it just to be able to love you," I cupped her face, praying to any diety that would listen that she'd understand," I will do it. Just please, let me."

"Of course."

And she kissed me.

* * *

We got married the very next day, in that field of flowers, right in the middle. It was the happiest and the saddest moment of our lives, her in her dress of feathers and gold, me in my suit of white. I didn't even take off my tie till the evening in our house.

Our flower rings were small, but perfect, and even though they'd only last ten years, I felt like they'd last forever.

* * *

Two years in we had a son. Dark hair and quick as a bird. He grew up to be just like his mother. He was the only child we had.

* * *

At five years she started fighting less. We both did honestly. It was too much to go out and hope that neither got hurt too badly, or worse.

* * *

Finally, ten years had gone by. She was just returning from a trip with her old team, a sort of victory for eradicating the evil in the world some time before. We had been running to each other, just to celebrate our last day, when her heart stopped.

She hit the ground with bright hair and dress flying, but buy the time they had settled, she was in my arms and cold. I hadn't used my magic that day, but I wished that I had, to at least make it seem like it was my doing that caused her skin to become paler and freeze. But it wasn't.

That night, after the condolences, after the sobbing, after putting eight year old Cass to bed, I took her body to our field of Angel flowers, and lay us down in the dead and dying petals. i had discovered that there were cold temperatures that could kill me, and so I let my ice freeze my skin and cover my heart, and keep our hands together.  
Forever.

And as I took my last breath, I thought of our rings. Lying there in the street, dead and brown.


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, I needed to do this on this page, because I cried while writing that. In the middle of the library. I'm sad now.**

 **So, I hope it was good, even if you think I'm horrible for killing off a ship. . .and leaving Cass alone like that. . .**

 **I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Okay, Author's Note to the Author's Note:**

 **If anyone has read my story I Won't Cause You Pain, and would like to be my beta reader for it, or knows a good beta for those sorts of stories, please let me know! I want to start it up again, but I don't trust myself to have the same ability.**

 **So yeah, apology and tears, plus beta note. I'm done here.**

 ***runs before angry people can kill me***


End file.
